Garden beds, pot plants, and grass lawns, for example, have been used to improve the aesthetic appearance of homes all round the world. Whilst greening a home in this manner no doubt improves the aesthetic value of the homes, it may only be possible to do so where space is available. For example, an inner city town house or terrace may only have a four meter by five meter backyard and every square centimeter of that space is needed for additional living area.
To address the above described problems, vertical garden systems have been developed. These systems generally include one or more pots that have been coupled to a brick wall, for example. Some systems include a support frame for the pots and watering systems. Whilst such systems may achieve the goal of replacing brown brick with green flora, the vertical gardens need to physically be fixed to the wall by way of a split expansion sleeve fastener, such as a DYNABOLT™ brand anchor, which permanently alter the brick wall. Further, it may be difficult, to later move the position of these types of gardens, or take them from residence to residence in the event that you move house. For the above reasons, tenants of rental properties may not be able to set up a vertical garden unless they have the landlord's permission.
Houses typically have guttering systems connected to downpipes which transfer rain water collected on a roof out to a storm water system. Although essential ingredients of a home, downpipes unfortunately have a habit of being located right where you don't need them, like beside the front door, for example, and may by obtrusive and/or not aesthetically appealing.
In most instances the downpipes are underneath the eave line protected from the rain. As such, it may be difficult to grow plants around downpipes with a view to hiding them.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.